Lesson
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Sebelum ke gensei, Rukia diberi tugas oleh Komandan tertinggi Yamamoto untuk melatih kidou pada Ichigo, karena kekuatan Shinigaminya belum sepenuhnya pulih, ia meminta tolong pada sang Komandan divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou, untuk mengajari kidou pada Ichigo. Apakah Hitsugaya akan menerima permintaan Rukia? # IchiHitsu. Slash; M/M, YAOI. M for a little bit implicit sex scene.


Title: **Lesson © Jeanne-jaques San**

Disclaimers: **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rating: **M **

Relationship: **Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toushirou (IchiHitsu)**

Genre(s): _**Humor, Romance**_

Status: _**Oneshot**_

Word(s): **5,190**

_**WARNING(s): **__**Canon modified; **__Timeline_—saat Rukia cs kembali lagi ke _gensei_ untuk menanti perang dari Sousuke Aizen (untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan baca _**chapter 195. Death & Strawberry [Reprise]**_, dan seterusnya). _Contain __**Slash; Shounen-ai, Yaoi, MaleXMale. **__A little bit__** implicit sex scene. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**Summary: **Sebelum ke _gensei_, Rukia diberi tugas oleh Komandan tertinggi Yamamoto untuk melatih _kidou_ pada Ichigo, karena kekuatan _Shinigami_nya belum sepenuhnya pulih, ia meminta tolong pada sang Komandan divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou, untuk mengajari _kidou_ pada Ichigo. Apakah Hitsugaya akan menerima permintaan Rukia?

Selamat membaca~ :D

**.**

**.**

* * *

Menyesal.

Satu kata itu terus menerus berputar di dalam tempurung kepala sang Komandan divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou, begitu baru dua hari ia menginjak _gensei_.

Jika saja sekarang _Soul Society_ tidak dalam keadaan kacau—karena ditinggalkan ketiga Komandan yang berkhianat—dan Komandan tertinggi Yamamoto tidak memilih secara mendadak siapa-siapa saja yang akan ke dunia manusia ini, ia tidak akan termasuk dalam kelompok dadakan ini. Yah, sebenarnya ia tidak akan termasuk, kalau saja Matsumoto tidak memohon—mengancam untuk memeluknya di antara gundukan besar di dadanya (yang tentu saja membuat rasa trauma Hitsugaya kembali muncul hanya dengan melihat dua benda besar itu)—hingga terpaksa ia harus mengabulkan permintaan sang Wakil Komandan.

Bosan melihat awan-awan putih raksasa di langit biru, Hitsugaya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah dua wanita yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Matsumoto dan Inoue. Keduanya terlihat membicarakan sesuatu sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

Menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang duduk di dalam ruangan kelas—karena bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu—Hitsugaya berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Komandan, sudah mau pulang?" Suara Matsumoto yang sedikit melengking membuat Hitsugaya mendengus. Kenapa Wakilnya—yang bodoh—itu masih bertanya? Bukannya sudah jelas terlihat kan kalau ia akan pulang.

GREEEK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dari luar, dan sosok Kuchiki Rukia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ternyata anda di sini Komandan Hitsugaya," katanya, dengan napas yang sudah mulai teratur.

Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat dari kondisi Rukia yang berlari ke ruang kelas ini seperti dikejar sesuatu, apakah mungkin sekarang _Arrancar _menginvasi _gensei _secara tiba-tiba? Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan _reiatsu _musuh? Apakah mereka (musuh) sangat sempurna hingga _reiatsu_ mereka tidak terdeteksi?

"Komandan Hitsugaya, saya ingin meminta bantuan anda..." Rukia memulai dengan suara tenang dan sopan. "Saya ingin meminta tolong pada anda untuk mengajari _kidou _pada Ichigo."

Kedua alis Hitsugaya mengerut. Jadi musuh tidak menyerang?

"Kau bilang apa, Kuchiki-_san_?" Apa mungkin ia salah mendengar?

"Saya ingin meminta tolong pada anda untuk mengajari _kidou _pada Ichigo." Rukia mengulang kalimatnya. Oh—sepertinya ia tidak salah mendengar.

"Kenapa—aku? Lalu kenapa harus mengajarinya _kidou_?" Menyebalkan. Kenapa juga dia harus mengajari pemuda yang selalu memanggil nama depannya dengan seenaknya itu?

"Sebenarnya—" Rukia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Sebelum ke _gensei_ ini, saya diberi tugas oleh Komandan tertinggi Yamamoto untuk mengajari _kidou _pada Ichigo. Karena kata beliau, _kidou_ bisa menjadi pelengkap kekuatan Ichigo. Tapi, seperti yang anda tahu, kekuatan _Shinigami_ saya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Saya tidak mungkin mengajari Ichigo hanya lewat teori karena dia lebih cepat paham dengan praktek langsung."

"Oh, lalu kenapa harus aku? Bukannya kau bisa meminta tolong pada Matsumoto, Abarai, Madarame atau Ayasegawa."

"Aku menolak!" Matsumoto yang sejak tadi diam berseru tiba-tiba. Hitsugaya dan Rukia menoleh bersamaan. "Aku tidak mau direpotkan~" katanya sambil tertawa geli. Kemudian merangkul pundak Inoue yang berdiri disampingnya. Hitsugaya mengumpat dalam hati. Baru ingat kalau sang Wakil—ternyata—masih ada di dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana dengan Abarai?" Hitsugaya kembali menoleh dan menatap Rukia.

"Dia juga menolak saat kumintai tolong tadi. Alasannya juga sama dengan Rangiku-_san_."

"Madarame? Ayasegawa?" kejar Hitsugaya. Sial! Dia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan pemuda berambut oranye itu—apalagi mengajari _kidou_. Entah kenapa kesabarannya selalu habis menghadapinya.

"Mereka berdua—tidak serius saat mengajari Ichigo. Malah terlihat hanya mempermainkan Ichigo," ujarnya, lalu menghembuskan napas berat. "Karena itu, maukah anda mengajari Ichigo, Komandan Hitsugaya?" mohonnya.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Berpikir akibat kalau nanti ia mengajari pemuda berambut oranye itu. Dan keputusannya— "Maaf, Kuchiki-_san_. Saya menolak." Daripada nantinya ia membekukan pemuda itu dengan _Hyourinmaru_-nya karena hilang kesabaran.

"Bagaimana kalau begini...," Rukia tampak membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu di balik pintu. Tubuh mungilnya kembali tegak begitu benda yang diambilnya sudah ada di dua tangannya. Kedua mata Hitsugaya membulat. Itu, itu, ituuu—semangka!? "Jika anda bersedia menerima permintaan saya, saya akan memberikan buah ini pada anda, Komandan Hitsugaya." Rukia tersenyum manis. Cara terakhir. Mengajukan penawaran.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah. Demi nama _Jigoku_ yang paling terkutuk! Buah itu benar-benar buah kesukaannya. Dan ia bersedia melakukan apapun untuk merasakan daging buah itu masuk ke dalam saluran pencernaannya.

"—Baiklah." Pada akhirnya Hitsugaya takluk. Kedua bola matanya tidak lepas dari benda hijau bulat di tangan Rukia.

Matsumoto—yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton bersama Inoue—mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Rukia. Dari gerak bibirnya Rukia bisa membaca kalau Wakil Komandan divisi 10 itu berkata, _"Kerja bagus, Rukia-chan!"_ yang tentu saja membuat Rukia nyaris terbang mendengar pujian itu.

"Jadi, anda bersedia kan mengajari Ichigo sampai dia mahir menggunakan _kidou_?" Rukia kembali bertanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Iya, baiklah. Aku bersedia mengajarinya, Kuchiki-_san_."

Rukia nyaris saja menjatuhkan semangka di tangannya saking senangnya. Seakan tak cukup menyogok Komandan divisi 10 itu dengan satu buah semangka di tangannya, ia kembali membungkuk untuk menarik sesuatu dari balik pintu. "Dan sebagai rasa terima kasih saya kepada anda, saya sudah menyediakan sekeranjang penuh buah semangka ini untuk anda."

Kali ini kedua bola mata Hitsugaya nyaris keluar dari rongga begitu melihat satu keranjang penuh berisi buah kesukaannya di dekat kaki Rukia. Di dalam _inner world_-nya, Hitsugaya melompat-lompat girang, persis seperti anak kecil.

**.**

**.**

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Hitsugaya untuk menemukan Ichigo di dalam gedung sekolah ini, karena _reiatsu_ pemuda berambut oranye itu bisa dirasakannya—bahkan dari jarak puluhan kilometer sekalipun. Dari informasi yang didengarnya (dari Kisuke Urahara) pemuda satu itu memang tidak bisa mengontrol _reiatsu_nya sendiri. Tidak mengherankan kalau Sousuke Aizen mengincarnya—karena tertarik dengan kekuatannya.

Langkah kaki Hitsugaya melambat begitu ia mencapai pintu depan aula _indoor_. Bunyi decitan sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai, bersamaan dengan benda yang dihantamkan berkali-kali ke lantai, menyambut indera pendengarannya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk membuka pintu di depannya.

Dari ambang pintu yang menjadi tempatnya berdiri, Hitsugaya bisa melihat Ichigo bersama salah satu temannya—berkulit hitam dan memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi dari Ichigo—sedang bertarung _one-on-one_ dengan sebuah bola berwarna oranye tua. Keduanya tampak asyik bermain tanpa menyadari kehadiran Hitsugaya.

Bola oranye tua yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman Ichigo akhirnya melesak masuk ke dalam _ring_ begitu pemuda itu melemparnya.

"Aku menang, Chad!" Ichigo berbalik dan terkekeh senang. Lalu tiba-tiba sepasang matanya menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya. "Oh! Hai, Toushirou!" tangan kanannya melambai-lambai ke arah sang Komandan divisi 10 itu dengan cengiran lebar.

Urat kecil berbentuk pertigaan langsung muncul di dahi sebelah kiri Hitsugaya. Ingin sekali dia menyumpal mulut pemuda itu dengan dua sepatunya sekaligus.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Kurosaki? Panggil aku Komandan Hitsugaya!" serunya menahan geram, sembari menghampiri pemuda berambut oranye itu.

Ichigo cengengesan. Sejak mengenal Hitsugaya di _Soul Society_, entah kenapa ia selalu ingin sekali menggoda Komandan bertubuh mungil ini. "Kau juga ingin bermain basket?" tanyanya sambil mengusap peluh keringat yang meluncur di dagu dengan punggung tangannya.

Hitsugaya mendelik. "Bilang saja terus terang kalau kau ingin membuat aku terus berada di posisi kalah kalau ikut bermain!"

Yasutora Sado—yang biasa dipanggil Chad—sontak berbalik dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Menahan tawa yang nyaris lepas.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," kedua alis Ichigo mengerut. Hitsugaya mendengus.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti! Temanmu yang tinggi di sana bahkan bisa membaca kalimatku tadi!"

Ichigo menoleh. Kedua matanya menangkap bahu Chad yang bergetar, membelakanginya. Seperti menahan—tawa? Seketika Ichigo mematung. Sepertinya ia sudah sadar. Dan kembali menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya. Dengan bibir yang—mati-matian—menahan tawa, ia berkata, "Kau mempermasalahkan tinggi badanmu?"

Urat kecil berbentuk pertigaan kembali bertambah satu di dahi Hitsugaya. Ichigo langsung mendapat tatapan tajam gratis.

"Baiklah. Lupakan. Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan hal tadi," katanya buru-buru menyelamatkan diri. "Lalu? Jika kau kemari tidak ingin ikut bermain basket, apa kau mencariku?"

Setelah menekan dalam-dalam emosinya, Hitsugaya mengangguk sekilas. "Ayo ikut aku."

"Kemana? Dan untuk apa?"

"Ikut saja, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya mendesis dengan gigi mengatup rapat.

"O—oke." Ichigo menoleh ke arah Chad—yang sudah kembali ke keadaan biasanya. "Chad, aku duluan ya! Nanti kita main basket lagi!"

Pemuda berdarah Meksiko itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kedua matanya terus mengikuti dua punggung yang berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

15 menit berjalan mengikuti Komandan bertubuh mungil itu keluar dari area gedung sekolah, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah lapangan kosong.

"Jadi, untuk apa kita ke lapangan kosong ini, Toushirou?" Ichigo akhirnya bertanya sambil mengikuti Hitsugaya yang berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar—yang satu-satunya menjadi tempat berteduh dari sengatan panas matahari yang sangat terik.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya berbalik, berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Bulu kuduk Ichigo seketika berdiri begitu melihat senyuman manis—yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan—Hitsugaya terukir di bibir mungil itu. Tanpa sadar Ichigo melangkah mundur. Senyuman itu terlihat berbahaya dari sudut pandangnya. Dan—intuisi Ichigo benar, karena senyuman itu menghilang bersamaan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Hitsugaya yang menerjangnya. Dengan sarung tangan merah yang berlambang tengkorak di punggung tangannya—hasil pinjaman dari Rukia—Hitsugaya mendorong dada Ichigo, membuat roh _Shinigami_ pemuda itu lepas dari tubuhnya.

BRUK! BRUK!

Ichigo meringis panjang begitu merasakan punggungnya menghantam kerasnya tanah. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka dan mendapati Hitsugaya duduk di atas perutnya dengan bibir menyeringai penuh kemenangan—karena berhasil menjatuhkan dirinya hanya dalam satu kali dorongan.

"Bahkan tanpa memakai wujud _Shinigami_-ku pun aku bisa menjatuhkanmu, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya menepuk-nepuk pipi kiri Ichigo sebelum akhirnya ia bergerak berdiri. Dan berbalik menuju pohon besar untuk keluar dari _gigai_-nya.

Catat, mulai sekarang Ichigo tidak akan terkecoh lagi dengan senyuman manis (berbahaya) Komandan divisi 10 itu. Jangan kira ia tidak akan membalas hal ini. Ichigo tersenyum dalam hati, begitu sesaat ia mematung karena ide yang terlintas di pikirannya. Sepertinya cara menjatuhkan Komandan bertubuh mungil itu—hingga lemah tidak berdaya—di atas ranjang kelihatan menarik untuk dicoba. Suatu saat nanti jika kesempatan itu datang, ia akan memakai ide ini.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk mengajarimu _kidou_," Hitsugaya memulai. Wujud _Shinigami_nya yang berbalutkan _shihakusou_ dan _haori_ sudah berdiri di hadapan Ichigo. "Atas permintaan Kuchiki Rukia-_san_, aku akan mengajarimu sampai mahir menggunakan _kidou_."

"Owh—" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat. Sedikit kaget. "Tapi bisa kan kau tadi menarikku keluar dari tubuh dengan cara lembut? Caramu sama dengan Rukia. Kasar dan semena-mena," sungutnya.

Hitsugaya memutar kedua bola matanya. Dasar lembek. "Toh tidak masalah aku memakai cara kasar seperti Kuchiki-_san_ karena kau laki-laki, bukan perempuan."

Ichigo balas memutar kedua bola matanya. "Bahkan cara bicaramu juga sama dengan dia," ucapnya, sembari berlalu untuk meraih tubuhnya yang terbaring di tanah. Mengangkatnya, dan menyandarkannya di batang pohon—tidak jauh dari _gigai_ Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya harus menahan sabarnya agar tidak langsung membekukan pemuda berambut oranye itu sekarang. Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut, Hitsugaya kembali membuat dirinya tenang, "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang _kidou_?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo langsung tanpa berpikir.

Hening.

"Kau—" jari telunjuk Hitsugaya mengarah pada Ichigo. "Aku bertanya baik-baik padamu! Dan hanya itu jawabanmu, Kurosaki?!"

"Jangan marah-marah padaku! Lagipula aku tidak pernah mengikuti akademi _Shinigami_ seperti kalian!" Ichigo menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

Bibir Hitsugaya mengatup. Ia baru ingat kalau pemuda di depannya ini hanya pengganti _Shinigami_. "Maaf... Kalau begitu aku akan mulai menjelaskan," ia menarik napas panjang. "_Kidou_ adalah kemampuan menggunakan jurus iblis yang terdiri dari dua jenis, _bakudou_ disebut _kidou_ penyegel dan _hadou_ disebut _kidou_ penyerang. Setiap _kidou_ terdapat 99 mantra yang bernomor urut 1 hingga nomor 99. Nomor dari _kidou_ tersebut mengindikasi tingkat kesulitan dari tiap-tiap mantra _kidou_, yang berarti _kidou_ bernomor 1 adalah _kidou_ yang paling mudah sedangkan _kidou_ bernomor 99 adalah _kidou_ yang paling susah," jeda sejenak. "Waktu penyerangan kalian di _Soul Society_ dulu, kau pasti sudah melihat para _Shinigami_ melakukan _kidou_, kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia dulu dia sudah 'menyapaku' dengan _kidou_nya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum masam. "Urahara, Byakuya, dan—" dengan jarinya Ichigo menghitung, mengingat siapa-siapa saja yang telah menyerangnya dengan _kidou_. "Pokoknya ada beberapa orang—yang sudah tidak ku ingat lagi—yang sudah membuat tubuhku merasakan _kidou_ penyerang dan penyegel mereka." Wajah Ichigo bertambah masam mengingatnya. "Dan kau tidak bermaksud mengajari _kidou_ dengan sasarannya tubuhku sendiri, kan?" Tersentak, Ichigo langsung membuat tanda silang di depan dadanya.

Hitsugaya mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak," _Bodoh_, lanjutnya dalam hati. "Aku akan mengajarimu _kidou_ dengan sasaran _hollow_ yang sebentar lagi akan mendatangi lapangan kosong ini."

Ichigo ber-oh pendek. Syukurlah, dia tidak dijadikan sasaran.

"Untuk mengeluarkan _kidou_, kau harus berkonsentrasi menyalurkan energi rohmu beserta melafalkan mantra. Gunakan jari-jari tanganmu untuk mengarahkan _kidou_ ke arah sasaran."

BUM!

Baru saja Hitsugaya menyelesaikan penjelasannya, seekor _hollow_ berbentuk seperti gabungan dari sosok beruang dan bertanduk seperti banteng langsung muncul di lapangan.

"Aku akan langsung mempraktekkannya pada _hollow_ itu. Jadi, perhatikan dan pelajari. Paham?"

Ichigo kembali mengangguk.

_Hollow_ gabungan dua binatang itu berteriak sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju tempat Hitsugaya dan Ichigo berdiri. Ichigo langsung bersikap waspada dengan memegang gagang pedangnya yang menempel di belakang punggungnya.

"_Bakudou_ ke-4," jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Hitsugaya mengarah ke arah _hollow_ tersebut, "_Hainawa_."

Kedua lengan _hollow_ itu seketika terikat dengan energi roh Hitsugaya yang berbentuk seperti tali.

"_Hancurlah, anjing hitam dari Rondaniini. Menengadahlah pada jiwamu yang terbakar dan potonglah kerongkonganmu_." Kali ini bibirnya mengucapkan mantra. "_Bakudou_ ke-9, _Geki_."

Sang _hollow_—yang masih belum lepas dari _kidou_ penyegel ke-4 Hitsugaya—sekarang dikelilingi dengan cahaya merah yang langsung membuat tubuhnya lumpuh. Ichigo yang melihat hal itu berdecak kagum tanpa sadar.

"_Hadou_ ke-4," Ichigo menoleh, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar _kidou_ penyerang itu— "_Byakurai_."

Kilat putih dari jari telunjuk Hitsugaya langsung menembak ke bagian dada sebelah kiri sang _hollow_. Menembus daging _hollow_ tersebut, yang mengakibatkan makhluk itu mengerang keras.

_De javu_. Ichigo akhirnya ingat kalau _kidou_ penyerang itu pernah ia rasakan langsung dari tangan sang Komandan divisi 6, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"_Tulang dari hewan liar yang merantau, puncak menara, kristal merah tua, piringan besi, ketika sang angin berubah, dan biarkan kekosongan berhenti, biarkan dentuman tombak-tombak bergema melewati istana yang dilepaskan. Hadou_ ke-63, _Raikouhou_."

Energi listrik yang besar, yang ditembakkan Hitsugaya, langsung menghancurkan sang _hollow_ hingga berkeping-keping dan menghilang.

Hitsugaya memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan setelah melihat beberapa _bakudou_ dan _hadou_ yang kupraktekkan pada _hollow_ tadi, Kurosaki?"

"Err—sebenarnya mantra-mantra yang kau ucapkan tadi tidak bisa kutangkap semuanya karena terlalu cepat," sahut Ichigo jujur.

Hitsugaya menghela napas berat. Padahal seingatnya ia tidak terlalu cepat mengucapkan mantra-mantra itu. "Baiklah, keluarkan buku dan bolpeinmu. Catat dan langsung hapal mantra-mantra yang akan kulafalkan."

Ichigo langsung berbalik, buru-buru mengambil buku dan bolpein dari dalam tas sekolahnya—yang tadi ia letakkan disamping tubuhnya. Setelah meletakkan pedang _zanpakutou_-nya di batang pohon, Ichigo langsung duduk bersila di tanah—meletakkan buku di atas salah satu pahanya—dan mendongak. Menunggu sang Komandan bertubuh mungil itu mulai mengucapkan mantra-mantra _bakudou_ dan _hadou_ yang sudah siap ia catat dan hapal.

Hitsugaya tersenyum dalam hati. Kemudian mulai melafalkan mantra-mantra—yang tentu saja, sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala—selama hampir setengah jam. Setelahnya, ia membiarkan pemuda berambut oranye itu berkonsentrasi menghapal mantra-manta itu.

"Jika _hollow_ berikutnya datang ke lapangan ini, kau harus memakai _bakudou_ dan _hadou_ untuk menyerangnya. Jangan memakai pedang _zanpakutou_-mu untuk menyerang _hollow_, karena hari ini aku mengajarimu untuk langsung mempraktekkan _kidou_ pada makhluk itu. Mengerti, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Aku akan membeli minuman kaleng dingin di minimarket dekat sini. Aku akan segera kembali." Hitsugaya langsung memasuki _gigai_-nya. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Senyum kecil terulas dibibirnya begitu ekor matanya menangkap pemuda berambut oranye itu tampak menunduk berkonsentrasi untuk menghapal mantra-mantra. Ternyata pemuda itu bisa bersikap patuh juga kalau menyangkut hal-hal pembelajaran seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

Dengan kaki yang dipacu untuk berlari, Hitsugaya menelusuri jalan menuju lapangan kosong—yang 20 menit lalu ditinggalkannya. Terlalu nyamannya ia mendinginkan tubuhnya di dalam minimarket, hingga ia enggan untuk keluar dari toko itu. Namun begitu _reiatsu hollow_ yang besar—yang bisa dirasakannya dari arah lapangan—langsung terdeteksi oleh kekuatan _Shinigami_nya (dan juga telepon rohnya yang berbunyi nyaring), ia langsung berlari keluar dari dalam toko. Langit di kota Karakura yang tadinya cerah mulai diselimuti oleh awan-awan gelap, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan akan segera turun.

Napas Hitsugaya memburu berat begitu ia hampir mencapai lapangan. _Gigai_ ini memang membatasi kekuatan _Shinigami_nya. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dengan wujud _Shinigami_nya—yang dalam satu kali _shunpo_ pasti sudah mencapai lapangan. Tapi mana mungkin kan ia meninggalkan _gigai_-nya sembarangan?

Teriakan _hollow_ yang menggema keras langsung menyambut Hitsugaya yang baru sampai. Makhluk itu mempunyai tinggi yang setara dengan tiang listrik. Wujudnya seperti gabungan sosok gorilla dan bersayap seperti burung. _Hollow_ itu berdiri membelakanginya, berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

_Aku harus keluar dari gigai ini dan mengamati praktek kidou Kurosaki dari tempat yang tinggi_, batin Hitsugaya dalam hati. Namun, baru saja ia akan melangkah—

"_Bakudou_ ke-1, _Sai!_"

Hitsugaya terperanjat. _Hollow_ yang menghalangi tubuhnya dari jarak pandang Ichigo tiba-tiba terbang menghindar. Dan membuat _kidou_ penyegel yang diarahkan Ichigo kepada makhluk itu langsung mengenainya—dengan telak. Dua lengannya langsung terkunci di belakang punggungnya, bersamaan dengan _hollow_ itu yang kembali turun ke lapangan dan menutupi sosoknya dari pandangan Ichigo.

"Sial!" Hitsugaya merutuk pelan. Bagaimana ia bisa melepas _kidou_ penyegel ini kalau wujud _Shinigami_nya masih berada di dalam _gigai_?! Ini buruk! Dan ternyata bisa lebih buruk lagi begitu _kidou_ penyegel lainnya—yang diarahkan Ichigo ke _hollow_ itu—kembali mengenai tubuhnya.

"_Bakudou_ ke-61, _Rikujoukourou!_"

Kedua mata Hitsugaya membelalak. Enam cahaya tiba-tiba menghantam tubuhnya dan mengikat pergerakannya. _APA ADA YANG SANGAT LEBIH BURUK DARI INI?!_ Teriak Hitsugaya di _inner world-_nya.

Ichigo—yang sepertinya belum sadar dengan kehadiran Hitsugaya (karena terlalu fokus untuk menyerang _hollow_ di depannya dengan _kidou_)—mulai merafal sebuah mantra, "_Oh penguasa, topeng dari daging dan darah, segala ciptaan di semesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia! Kebenaran dan kesederhanaan, menyambut perlahan cakarmu pada dinding yang berpura-pura mengabaikan dosa!_"

Raut wajah Hitsugaya berubah pucat. Dia tahu mantra _kidou_ penyerang yang dilafalkan Ichigo ini. Instingnya mengatakan kalau _hadou_ pemuda berambut oranye itu pasti akan mengenai tubuhnya lagi—karena sang _hollow_ pasti akan terbang menghindar, kemudian kembali menutupi keberadaannya. Ini—SANGAT BURUK!

"_Hadou_ ke-33, _Soukat_—"

"BERHENTI! KUROSAKI BERHENTIII...!" teriaknya histeris.

Ichigo terkejut. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari-cari dimana sosok mungil sang Komandan.

DJEGAAAR!

Kilat putih tiba-tiba menyambar di langit Karakura yang semakin bertambah gelap. Benar-benar sinkron dengan keadaan Ichigo yang sangat terkejut saat menemukan sang Komandan bertubuh mungil itu—ternyata—ada di belakang sang _hollow_ yang sejak tadi belum merasakan _kidou_nya.

"UOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Tiba-tiba sang _hollow_ memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Hitsugaya.

"Cepat menghindar dari situ, Toushirou!" teriak Ichigo.

Dengan rahang mengatup keras dan beberapa urat-urat kecil berbentuk pertigaan yang menghiasi dahinya, Hitsugaya balas berteriak, "BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENGHINDAR KALAU GERAKANKU TERKUNCI DENGAN _KIDOU_ PENYEGELMU, _BAKA!_"

Kilat-kilat yang menyambar bersamaan dengan gemuruh guntur—kembali sinkron (lagi?)—seakan tahu dengan kemarahan sang Komandan divisi 10 itu, hingga melatarbelakangi teriakan penuh emosinya.

Ichigo menepuk dahinya dalam imajinatif. Namun sedetik berikutnya ia langsung ber-_shunpo_ untuk menolong Hitsugaya, sebelum tangan _hollow_ itu menyerang tubuh mungil sang Komandan.

Setelah mengungsikan Hitsugaya di bawah pohon besar di pinggir lapangan—dan melepas _kidou_ penyegel di tubuh mungil itu—Ichigo langsung menyambar pedang _zanpakutou-_nya dan menyerang _hollow_ itu dalam satu kali tebasan. Tidak ada pilihan lain, daripada menggunakan _kidou_-nya—yang pastinya akan kembali meleset.

Keping-keping tubuh _hollow_ itu menghilang dengan suara erangan kerasnya. Dan hujan deras langsung turun membasahi bumi. Saat Ichigo berbalik, Hitsugaya sudah menunggunya dengan tatapan tajam dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Di pembelajaran _kidou_ kita selanjutnya, kau-harus-menjadi-sasaran-_kidou-_ku," katanya dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Ichigo bergidik.

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima!_" seru Ichigo begitu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak ada sahutan. Berarti dua adik perempuannya; Karin dan Yuzu, dan Ayahnya belum pulang ke rumah. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. "Ayo masuk, Toushirou. Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di luar?"

Ichigo melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk lebih dulu. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan deras yang belum berhenti di luar. Sang Komandan divisi 10 yang berjalan mengikutinya juga mengalami kondisi yang sama, basah kuyup seluruh tubuh.

"Kau mandi lebih dulu saja, aku berikutnya," ujar Ichigo begitu mereka berdua menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. "Diujung sana ada kamar mandi. Setelah itu kau bisa mengganti pakaian dengan bajuku di kamarku ini." Ichigo menunjuk pintu kamarnya yang ada gantungan berangka 15.

Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Begitu Komandan bertubuh mungil itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, Ichigo langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menaruh tasnya—yang hanya basah di bagian luar—di samping ranjangnya. Kemudian mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari bajunya untuk Hitsugaya dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang. Dengan handuk kecil yang diambilnya di belakang pintu kamar—untuk mengeringkan rambut dan wajahnya—Ichigo beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, menuju dapur di lantai bawah. _Papper message_ berwarna kuning lembut yang tertempel di lemari es membuat Ichigo meraih dan membacanya.

_'Ichi-nii... Aku, Karin dan Ayah pergi ke Nagoya karena kata Ayah di sana ada taman hiburan yang baru di buka. Aku sudah membuat kare untuk Ichi-nii (tinggal dipanaskan lagi!). Kami akan pulang besok sore. Hehehe... Hati-hati di rumah ya, Ichi-nii! Love, Yuzu'_

Ichigo tersenyum. Ayahnya itu memang _hobby_ memanjakan anak-anaknya. Segera dipanaskannya _kare_ di atas kompor.

"Oi, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo menoleh terkejut dan langsung terpana. Hitsugaya Toushirou, Komandan Divisi 10 di _Soul Society_, yang biasanya selalu terlihat dengan _shihakusou_ dan _haori_-nya, sekarang hanya memakai kaos putihnya—yang tampak sangat kebesaran di tubuh mungil itu!—dan membuat aura seperti malaikat kecil mengelilingi sosoknya. Rambut perak yang biasanya _spiky_ itu sekarang turun—karena masih basah—dan membingkai wajah manisnya. Bola mata Ichigo turun ke bawah, dan mendapati, mendapatiiiii—paha putih mulus itu terekspos dengan bebas. Waow... Air liur Ichigo nyaris menetes keluar.

"Lihat apa kau!" bentak Hitsugaya begitu sadar kemana mata (nakal) Ichigo tertuju. Kedua tangannya langsung menarik ujung kaos depan untuk menutupi pahanya. Bukannya takut dengan tatapan tajam Hitsugaya, Ichigo hanya terkekeh pelan. Sosok mungil itu benar-benar sangat manis sekarang—meski tatapan tajamnya siap membunuh siapa saja.

"Celana yang kau taruh di atas kaos putihmu ini sangat kebesaran untukku. Aku minta celanamu yang pendek saja."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku tidak mempunyai celana pendek."

Hitsugaya merenggut. "Lalu, kau mau sengaja membiarkanku hanya memakai kaosmu ini saja? Kau gila!"

"Salah satu adik perempuanku, Karin, agak tomboy saat berpakaian. Yah, kelakuannya juga tomboy sih sebenarnya. Mungkin aku bisa mengambil salah satu celana pendeknya dari lemari bajunya." Ichigo berjalan melewati Hitsugaya.

"Ya sudah, ambil dari lemari pakaian adikmu itu saja."

"Tapi," Ichigo berhenti di tangga pertama. "Celananya ketat semua. Kau mau pakai?"

"_NA—NANI?_" kedua mata Hitsugaya melotot. "Ah, sudahlah! Aku begini saja!" dengusnya kesal. Ichigo menahan senyum gelinya.

"Oh ya, kalau kau ingin makan duluan, ada _kare_ yang sudah ku panaskan di atas kompor itu," tunjuknya dengan dagu. "Kau juga bisa mengambil minuman di dalam lemari es. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Selepas pemuda berambut oranye itu menghilang di tangga menuju lantai 2, Hitsugaya langsung menuju lemari es. Rasa hausnya lebih besar daripada rasa lapar. Dengan wajah cemberut—yang kelihatan sangat manis—Hitsugaya mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam isi lemari es. Mencari minuman yang bisa melepas rasa hausnya. Dan begitu sepasang bola mata hijau-birunya menangkap minuman kaleng bergambar sesuatu yang familiar—dengan warna merah bercampur hijau tua—tangan kanannya otomatis terulur mengambil.

Rasa semangka.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hitsugaya langsung menutup pintu lemari es dengan bibir mengembangkan senyum. _Mood_nya langsung berubah jadi baik begitu menemukan minuman kaleng berasa buah kesukaannya. Segera dibukanya dan langsung meneguk isi minuman kaleng itu. Begitu teringat semangka-semangka—yang diberikan Kuchiki Rukia di sekolah tadi—_mood_ Hitsugaya semakin membaik. Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu hujan mereda, dan akan langsung berlari pulang ke apartemen Orihime Inoue untuk menyantap buah-buah itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Eh?" Ichigo berkedip dua kali begitu baru saja ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, seluruh lampu di rumahnya mendadak mati. Hujan deras di luar sepertinya belum akan mereda. Mungkin ada salah satu tiang listrik yang koslet, pikir Ichigo.

Sambil berjalan meraba-raba, Ichigo menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah, menuju dapur. Mencari lilin dan pematik dari laci-laci di dapur.

"Apa Toushirou ada di kamar, ya?" Dengan satu lilin yang sudah dinyalakan, Ichigo kembali berjalan ke lantai 2. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya, ia langsung memutar kenop pintunya dan berjalan masuk. "Touhirou? Kau di dalam sini?"

"Hihihihi..." tawa kecil langsung menyambut Ichigo.

Kedua kening Ichigo mengerut. Ada roh nyasar yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Kalau roh itu pria, ia akan langsung menendangnya keluar. Tapi...

"Kurosakiii~"

Nyaris saja Ichigo menjatuhkan lilin yang dibawanya begitu melihat sosok mungil Hitsugaya duduk di atas ranjangnya, menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut dan hanya memperlihatkan bagian wajahnya. Sepasang mata besar itu terlihat setengah terpejam.

"Kau kenapa Toushirou?" tanyanya bingung. Ada yang lain dari sosok sang Komandan bertubuh mungil itu. Setelah meletakkan lilin di atas mejanya, Ichigo menghampiri sosok itu. Langkah kakinya berhenti begitu merasa ujung jari-jari kakinya menyentuh sesuatu di lantai. Ichigo menunduk, membungkuk untuk mengambil benda itu. Botol minuman kaleng kosong.

"Aku ingin minuman kaleng itu lagiii... Ayo ambilkan lagi untukku, Kurosaki... Hihihi..." Hitsugaya menunjuk-nunjuk botol kaleng di tangan Ichigo dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat oleng.

"Kau—mabuk?" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat kaget. Pasalnya kondisi Hitsugaya saat ini persis sekali seperti orang mabuk.

"Siapa... yang mabuk... huh?" tawa kecil Hitsugaya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya yang oleng akhirnya jatuh tertidur di atas ranjang Ichigo.

Sadar bahwa botol minuman kaleng kosong di tangannya adalah penyebab Komandan bertubuh mungil itu menjadi mabuk, Ichigo mendekati cahaya lilin untuk memastikan kalau ada kadar alkohol yang tertera di botol kaleng itu. Sepasang mata Ichigo menyipit.

_100% __alcohol_. Ditulis dengan huruf paling kecil, di bagian ujung bawah.

Benar, kan? Ternyata dugaan Ichigo tidak salah. Ia kembali menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya yang masih tertawa-tawa kecil.

_Ayo sentuh dia, Ichigo. Mumpung dia berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol_. Kalimat itu berbisik keluar. Ichigo mematung, lalu akhirnya bibirnya menyeringai. Kesempatan yang hanya sekali ini tidak boleh disia-siakan!

Mengikuti bisikan itu, Ichigo menjatuhkan botol kaleng ditangannya, mendekati ranjangnya dan merangkak naik. Mengurung tubuh mungil itu di antara kedua kakinya yang dibuat berlutut.

"Kau... mau apa, Kurosaki...?" kedua tangan Hitsugaya mendorong dada bidang Ichigo yang membungkuk ke arahnya. Tidak ada tenaga yang keluar dari kedua tangan kecil itu—karena mungkin berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol—dan membuat Ichigo tidak terdorong sama sekali.

"Toushirou..." Ichigo berbisik tepat di depan telinga sosok mungil itu, dengan suara yang sangat rendah. Kembali ditarik wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Hitsugaya yang pasti memerah karena pengaruh alkohol, namun karena gelapnya kamar ini hanya disinari cahaya kuning temaram dari lilin di atas meja belajarnya, membuat warna merah itu tidak terlihat.

"Kuro—mmmppffhh..." bibir mungil setengah terbuka itu langsung dilumat Ichigo dengan lembut. Rasa manis buah semangka bercampur alkohol terasa di lidah Ichigo begitu ia berhasil menginvasi isi dalam mulut Hitsugaya. Lenguhan dan desahan teredam oleh ciuman. Pangutan bibir Ichigo akhirnya terlepas begitu merasa tangan kecil Hitsugaya menarik-narik kaos belakangnya.

Dada Hitsugaya naik-turun dengan mulut terbuka. Berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Dikecupnya sekilas sudut bibir Hitsugaya, sebelum bibirnya turun ke arah leher putih yang terekspos di bawahnya.

"Ahh—Kuro... Kurosaki... Nnnhh..." kesepuluh jari Hitsugaya mencengkram pundak Ichigo begitu titik-titik sensitif di leher dan bahunya menjadi tempat persinggahan sementara gigi, bibir, dan lidah pemuda itu. Sensasi menggelitik itu membuat tubuh mungilnya mengeliat gelisah dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Ichigo semakin berani bertindak lebih jauh. Tangan kanannya yang bebas meraih kaki sebelah kiri Hitsugaya, mengangkatnya, menahannya dengan paha kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya bergerak masuk ke dalam kaos putih yang dipakai Hitsugaya. Meraba-raba tubuh mungil tanpa cacat dibawah tindihannya.

Dering ponselnya yang nyaring, seketika menghentikan pekerjaan tangan dan mulut Ichigo pada tubuh mungil dibawahnya. Dengan decakan pelan dari mulutnya, tangan kanannya terulur ke bawah ranjang untuk mematikan benda kecil terkutuk itu—yang berada di dalam tas sekolahnya. Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan benda kecil itu dari dalam tasnya, Ichigo langsung menekan tombol—yang diyakininya—merah. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

"Ahn... Aah... Kurosaki... Nnnnnhhh..." bibir mungil itu kembali mendesah-desah kecil.

Kedua tangan Ichigo langsung menarik kaos yang dikenakan Hitsugaya hingga lepas. Menyisakan helaian kain terakhir yang masih menutupi area privat di bagian selatan tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau akan menyukai hal ini, Toushirou," bisiknya, sembari mengecup sekilas bibir mungil itu.

"A—aaakkhh!"

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan sampai ke apartemen Inoue?" tanya Ichigo keesokan paginya begitu melihat Komandan divisi 10 itu tertatih-tatih saat menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah. "Perlu ku gendong sampai ke apartemennya?"

"Tidak usah, Kurosaki. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," ucapnya, lalu meringis pelan.

Kata pemuda berambut oranye itu, semalam ia ditemukan terbaring di lantai kamar mandi, dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya ia terpelisit, karena sekarang pantatnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Meskipun Hitsugaya berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, ia hanya bisa mengingat sampai sebatas ia meminum minuman kaleng dan berjalan ke kamar Ichigo. Lalu setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan ya," Ichigo mengelus puncak kepala itu. Membuat Hitsugaya sontak menepisnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kurosaki!" kedua matanya melotot sebal. Namun begitu melihat tatapan dan senyuman lembut pemuda itu, tiba-tiba ia langsung tergagap, "Ke—kenapa tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begitu?!" Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sekarang dadanya berdetak tidak normal karena sepasang bola mata cokelat musim gugur itu. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan keluar menuju pintu dan berlalu dari depan rumah pemuda itu.

"Toushirou!" panggilan itu membuat sang Komandan bertubuh mungil itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Tidak ada bentakan marah seperti 'Panggil aku Komandan Hitsugaya!', yang ada hanya sepasang matanya menatap pemuda berambut oranye itu dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu," katanya, sembari melambaikan satu tangannya.

Hitsugaya berbalik. Mendengus, kemudian mendumel pelan, "Kupikir dia akan menyatakan perasaannya, huh!"

**.**

**.**

_**Omake:**_

"Hujan di luar deras sekali. Rukia-_chan_, kalau kau pulang ke rumah Kurosaki-_kun_ sekarang pasti akan basah kuyup. Menginap di apartemenku saja, ya?" Inoue berbalik dari jendela kamarnya dan tersenyum ke arah Rukia dan Matsumoto yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Iya, menginap di sini saja! Lagipula besok hari Sabtu." Matsumoto menimpali dengan semangat.

Rukia tersenyum, "Maaf ya kalau merepotkan, Orihime-_san_."

"Tidak kok," Inoue mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. "Aku ambil cemilan kecil untuk kita bertiga dulu ya!"

"Komandan kok belum pulang sejak tadi, ya? Apa dia berteduh di suatu tempat dulu?" kata Matsumoto, sembari memainkan rambut oranye tuanya yang panjang bergelombang dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Biar ku telepon, Ichigo," Rukia meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas sekolahnya. "Karena tadi aku meminta Komandan Hitsugaya untuk langsung mencarinya dan mengajarinya _kidou_. Mungkin mereka berdua masih bersama-sama."

"Oh ya, Rukia-_chan_. Semangka-semangka yang kau sogok sama Komandan itu dari mana?" sejak keluar dari sekolah, ia ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini begitu melihat Renji dan Ikakku tampak sedikit kesulitan membawa keranjang semangka itu ke apartemen Inoue.

Dengan ponsel yang ditempelkan ditelinganya, Rukia menoleh, "Aku meminta tolong sama _nii-san_ untuk membelikannya, setelah kujelaskan."

Matsumoto langsung ber-oh panjang.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa, Rukia-_chan_?" tanyanya begitu melihat perempuan mungil itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. "Coba dibuat _loudspeaker!_"

Rukia mengangguk dan langsung menekan tombol di atas tombol hijau. Dan terdengar—

_"Ahn... Aah... Kurosaki... Nnnnnhhh..."_

_"Kau akan menyukai hal ini, Toushirou."_

_"A—aaakkhh!"_

Matsumoto dan Rukia kompak menutup hidung mereka dengan telapak tangan masing-masing. Ya Tuhan! Jadi ada _adegan panas_ yang sedang terjadi di kamar Ichigo?

BRUK!

Sekeranjang cemilan kecil yang dibawah Inoue langsung terjatuh dari genggamannya. Matsumoto dan Rukia menoleh.

"I—itu... Itu... Suara Hitsugaya-_kun_ dan Kurosaki-_kun_—HYAAAAAAAA!" Inoue menjerit dengan raut wajah memerah dan langsung menutup hidungnya yang mimisan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**.**

**A/N:**

Bagi yg nggak tau sama istilah2 Jepang yg saya pakai di cerita fiksi di atas:

_**Gensei**_**: **Dunia manusia

_**Reiatsu**_**: **Aliran energi/tenaga dalam

_**Arrancar**_**: **_Hollow_ yang diberi kekuatan _Hogyoku_ oleh Aizen sehingga bisa mempunyai kekuatan lebih dan berwujud seperti _Shinigami_ (juga memiliki _zanpakutou_). Perbedaan _zanpakutou Arrancar_ dan _Shinigami_ adalah ketika _zanpakutou Arrancar_ dilepaskan (_shikai_) si _Arrancar_ tersebut berubah menjadi bentuk aslinya.

_**Shunpo**_**: **_Shunpo_ (_speed tecnique Shinigami_) yang menggunakannya adalah _Shinigami_. Penggunaannya dengan mengontrol kekuatan _Shinigami_nya atau _reiatsu_ tepat ke kaki dan melangkah dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan membenturkan _reiatsu_ dikakinya ke tanah.

_**Soul Society**_**: **Tempat tinggal para _Shinigami_

_**Shinigami**_**: **Dewa kematian

_**Jigoku**_**: **Neraka

_**Shihakusou**_**: **Pakaian _Shinigami_

_**Haori**_**: **Jubah yang dipakai di atas _shihakusou _(biasanya hanya dipakai para Komandan _gotei_ 13). Di belakang punggungnya tertulis angka dalam bahasa Jepang (yang juga memberitahu Komandan itu dari divisi mana).

_**Hyourinmaru**_**: **_Zanpakuto_ milik Hitsugaya yang berelemen es.

_**Hollow**_**: **Suatu ras makhluk yang lahir dari jiwa-jiwa manusia yang karena berbagai alasan, tidak menyeberang ke _Soul Society_ setelah kematian dan mereka tinggal di dunia manusia terlalu lama. Mereka adalah roh korup dengan kekuatan supranatural yang memakan jiwa almarhum baik yang masih hidup dan manusia.

_**Zanpakutou**_**: **Senjata yang digunakan oleh para _Shinigami_. _Zanpakutou_ pada umumnya berbentuk katana (pedang Jepang).

_**Tadaima**_**: **Aku sudah pulang

_**Nani**_**: **Apa

_**Omake: **_Bonus cerita dari fiksi, dan ceritanya hanya pendek.

_**Gigai**_**:** Badan fisik buatan (yang sangat serupa dengan tubuh asli) yang digunakan oleh _Shinigami_ untuk tinggal sementara di dunia manusia. Karena merupakan tubuh fisik, maka _gigai_ dapat dilihat oleh manusia biasa. _Gigai_ juga memiliki penanda tertentu yang dapat membuatnya dideteksi keberadaannya oleh _Soul Society_, sehingga tidak mungkin bagi _Shinigami_ untuk bersembunyi di dunia manusia dengan _gigai_ biasa.

_**Kidou; Bakudou dan Hadou**_**: **bisa kalian baca di sebuah blog. Saya mengambil _kidou_-nya dari blog itu :) Untuk mencari blog itu di google, silahkan masukkan kata kunci ini: animanialovers blogspot jurus-jurus dalam bleach (karena _link_ yg saya taruh disini selalu hilang -_-)

**.**

Saya bertanya-tanya (dan sangat penasaran!) kenapa Tite Kubo-_sama_ nggak pernah nunjukkin si Ichigo pke _kidou _di ceritanya? Kebanyakan nunjukkin kemampuan pedangnya. Maka dari itu fiksi (_yg sudah lumutan di salah satu folder di dalam harddisk saya ini_) saya ketik lanjutannya lgi (_sebenarnya mau langsung saya hapus, tapi setelah membaca ketikan yg sudah setengah jln, maka saya urungkan_), sesuai imajinasi di otak saya. Hehehe~

Sebenarnya, saya sudah nggak ikutin Bleach lgi setelah si Byakuya cs datang ke _Hueco Mundo_ untuk nolongin Ichigo cs #bongkaraib Jdi nggak tau klo ceritanya setelah itu Tite-_sama_ sudah nunjukkin Ichigo pke _kidou_ atau nggak...

Anggap saja di sini kekuatan _Shinigami_ Rukia belum sepenuhnya pulih, dan 4 org (Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika) itu ngeles ngajarin Ichigo _kidou_, jadinya Rukia minta tolong Hitsugaya. Dan—fiksi ini sebenarnya hanya ingin saya buat sebatas _shounen-ai_, tapi malah jdi _yaoi_ yg malah menjurus ke _implicit sex scene_ #psngwjhpolos

Oke, sampai di sini cuap2 dari saya. Segala bentuk apresiasi akan saya tunggu dengan sabar. :)

_Regards_,

**Jeanne**

* * *

_**Published: 17.05.2013**_


End file.
